O Último Sorriso
by Adicta
Summary: Independente da situação, Koro-sensei sempre mantinha um sorriso no rosto. Porém, naquele momento havia algo de singular em seu semblante. Aquele não era um sorriso qualquer, mas sim o mais sincero de todos.


\- Ansatsu Kyoushitsu (Assassination Classroom) não me pertence.

\- Fanfic baseada no último volume do mangá (final do Anime).

\- Contém SPOILERS.

\- Plágio é crime.

* * *

Koro-sensei já havia aprendido a lidar com a morte, afinal, até pouco tempo atrás costumava conviver com ela diariamente. Havia perdido a conta de quantas vítimas fez com suas mãos humanas, enquanto ainda portava o título do famoso assassino "Shinigami(1)". Sendo assim, a morte não era uma novidade, mesmo que dessa vez ele estivesse do outro lado da situação. Isso porque há um ano atrás ele também havia sido assassinado.

Uma parte de seu ser foi levada para o outro mundo junto à alma de Aguri Yukimura. Naquele fatídico dia o Shinigami morreu, renascendo em seguida como uma criatura completamente diferente do que costumava ser, tanto por dentro, quanto por fora.

"Monstro".

Quantas pessoas haviam se referido a ele dessa maneira, sem nem ao menos imaginarem que o seu monstro interior já estava enterrado há tempos? Sua nova aparência, somada a força e velocidade sobre-humanas, assustava a muitos. Sua existência foi considerada uma verdadeira ameaça, embora naquele estado o próprio se julgasse mais inofensivo do que qualquer outro ser vivo ao seu redor. De qualquer forma, a sua opinião não era importante e tampouco seria levada em consideração. Ele tinha certeza que, se fosse preciso, todos aqueles que o temiam o caçariam até a eternidade.

Morrer era, portanto, necessário.

Resignado, ao ser encurralado por um plano perfeito, ele estava certo de que sua hora havia chegado. Morreria novamente. Porém dessa vez não matariam o assassino, mas sim o professor. Matariam o Koro-sensei.

Por alguns poucos instantes aquilo o preocupou. Não pelo fato de estar diante de sua própria morte, na verdade, isso era o que mais ansiava, pois somente assim sua alma poderia vagar livremente e em paz. No entanto, a possibilidade de perder a sua vida pelas mãos de outras pessoas que não fossem seus alunos era inaceitável. Aquilo não podia acontecer, ou melhor, não _ia_ acontecer. Koro-sensei sabia que aqueles jovens não permitiriam que ninguém intervisse em seus objetivos.

Assim, na esperança de que pudessem salvá-lo daquele injusto e cruel destino, os estudantes da classe 3-E foram ao seu resgate. Mas a verdade é que eles não podiam. Precisavam matá-lo antes que outros o fizessem. Essa era a única solução. Teriam que eliminar o Koro-sensei. Seu alvo. Seu professor.

Ali, diante de todos, Koro-sensei desabou. Imobilizado e vencido, ele se sentia extremamente satisfeito com o rumo que sua vida tinha tomado. Quando Shiota Nagisa fincou a faca em seu coração, ele nem ao menos sentiu dor. Estava tranquilo, contente e principalmente orgulhoso. E como poderia ser diferente? Seus estudantes estavam se graduando. Presenciar esse momento é a maior gratificação para um professor.

Partículas de luz brilhantes se dissipavam de seu corpo aos poucos, enquanto os choramingos e soluços daquelas vinte e oito crianças ao seu redor se tornavam cada vez mais distantes e confusos.

Apesar de estar morrendo, Koro-sensei se sentia melhor do que nunca. Os prazeres que vivenciou em seu passado manchado de sangue eram uma simples gota d'água se comparados ao oceano de emoções que inundavam seu peito naquele momento. Estava feliz como nunca havia sido antes.

O último ano foi o melhor de sua vida. Era grato pela oportunidade e honra de ensinar a cada um daqueles jovens. Seus alunos. Seus assassinos. Eles lhe deram um nome, lhe deram um aniversário(2) e lhe deram um propósito. Apesar de ser o professor, com eles Koro-sensei também havia aprendido a mais valiosa das lições. Aprendeu a enxergá-los.

Pela última vez, Koro-sensei encarou os olhos azuis e penetrantes de Shiota Nagisa, cujas as mãos firmes insistiam em segurar a arma que havia atravessado o seu coração. Aos poucos o rosto do garoto foi se desvanecendo, dando lugar às feições alegres de Aguri Yukimura, que o aguardava no plano espiritual, preparada para recepcioná-lo com as suas mais calorosas boas-vindas.

Koro-sensei por fim partiu, levando consigo o seu último e mais sincero sorriso.

* * *

Notas da autora:

(1) – "O Deus da Morte" em português

(2) – Sei que foi a Aguri que deu a data de aniversário para o Koro-sensei, porém nesse trecho eu quis dizer que as crianças deram a ele uma festa de aniversário. Não coloquei exatamente com tais palavras, porque acho que não ficaria legal.


End file.
